1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus, and particularly, to a speaker apparatus for a mobile device using a display window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of communication technologies and increase in user requirements have recently enabled mobile communications terminals (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘terminal’) to provide multimedia functions such as music, videos, games, and the like in addition to the typical calling function. In order to provide these and other multimedia functions, as shown in FIG. 1, the terminal can come equipped with a highly functional loud speaker 10 independently of a typical receiver speaker.
The loud speaker 10 includes one or two circular speakers with a diameter of approximately 10˜15 mm, and is generally mounted in a case or in a hinge unit in case of a folder-type terminal.
However, the size of the loud speaker 10 is limited, typically to the diameter of 10˜15 mm, as shown in FIG. 2. As a result, the frequency response of the loud speaker is also limited, especially in a frequency region under 700 Hz (low sound). As the vibration plate of the speaker becomes smaller, the reproducing frequency response characteristic is moved toward higher frequencies. Lower frequency characteristics may be enhanced by installing speakers with larger diameters, but this option is limited due to the devices themselves getting smaller and smaller.